Feeling Gibbs's Displeasure
by sasha1600
Summary: Sequel to No Need to Feel Gibbs. Warning: slash and spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling Gibbs's Displeasure**

**Summary:** Sequel to No Need to Feel Gibbs. **Warning: **slash and spanking.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to Xanthe2 for demanding this sequel and to AislingK for suggesting the format.

* * *

'Conference room!' Gibbs demanded, stepping out of the elevator, still dressed in the costume he'd worn for the assignment.

'Oh, come on, Gibbs! You're not really...'

'You damn near let an international arms dealer get away because you were too busy flirting with an elf, instead of doing your job! Do you really have to ask?'

'But...' Tony persisted hopefully. After all, they'd caught their suspect. And the elf had been really hot. Surely Gibbs would understand...?

'CONFERENCE ROOM!'

With a heartfelt sigh, Tony headed towards the stairs, wondering if Gibbs was going to take the time to change or if he was really going to be spanked by Frosty.

**To continue, choose your own adventure!**

_To see naughty!Tony try to escape, go to chapter 2_

_To see Frosty!Gibbs take naughty!Tony over his knee, go to chapter 3_

_To see Frosty!Gibbs take a switch to naughty!Tony, go to chapter 4_

_To see the slashy version of Frosty!Gibbs and naughty!Tony, go to chapter 5_


	2. Chapter 2

A quick glance over his shoulder revealed that Gibbs was a fair bit behind him. The bulky costume was obviously making it a bit more difficult than usual to walk. Reaching a sudden decision, Tony veered to his right and took off running.

'Hey!'

Tony smiled to himself. A few more feet would take him into the stairwell, and from there it was just a few short flights to his car. His ass would pay for this tomorrow, but in the meantime he had a certain elf's phone number and he intended to use it... and he didn't plan on having to explain the handprints on his ass after his lovely elf unwrapped her present.

He was already stretching out a hand towards the door when he felt the impact on the back of his legs. He stumbled, and something tangled between his feet. He fell forward, sprawling inelegantly across the floor.

To his dismay, he heard laughter nearby.

'Nice strike, Gibbs!' an agent called out.

Tony looked around, confused. His confusion turned to reddening humiliation when he realised what had been his downfall.

He'd been bowled down like a pin in an alley, with a Frosty head.

**To continue, go back to chapter 1 and choose one of Tony's spankings.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stepped reluctantly into the conference room, then stopped short. The room was awash in paper and bows and ribbons. Abby turned towards him, a clump of silver tinsel tied around each of her pigtails.

'Tony! You can't just come in here without knocking! What if I hadn't wrapped your present yet?! You would have ruined everything!'

She turned away from him again, and went back to wrapping an oversized package. Several smaller boxes were already finished, gaily festooned in festive colours that seemed out of place as Abby's handiwork.

'Uh, Abby... Gibbs will be here any second...'

'NO! He can't! Tony, you've got to stop him!' Abby squealed, hurriedly taping bright green paper in place.

'I don't think that's gonna happen, Abby...' Tony began, before he was interrupted by the opening door.

His hope for a reprieve while Gibbs changed out of his costume was dashed when the older man stepped into the conference room, still wearing the oversized velveteen jumpsuit and carrying the manically-grinning head under one arm as if it were a military cover.

'What's not going to happen?'

'Gibbs! You can't be here yet! I'm still wrapping...'

'Give us the room, Abs.'

'But...'

'Not a request, Abby.'

For a second, Tony thought that Abby was actually going to argue with Gibbs. Then, with a glare and a pout, she swept the wrapping-in-progress into her arms, grabbed a coil of ribbon, and flounced out.

Gibbs deposited the costume head on the table, then, to Tony's surprise, spent a moment surveying the debris strewn across it. Then, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, he picked up a cardboard tube that obviously had been in the middle of a roll of wrapping paper. But, unlike most of its species, this one looked surprisingly rigid.

_Oh, shit!_ Tony thought.

'Get over here, Tony.'

'But...'

'Now, Tony!'

'Boss...'

The glare he received in reply had him nearly sprinting towards the irate older man. To his dismay, Gibbs pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. Tony froze.

'Over your knee? Like a kid?'

'Considering how you acted at that damn party, Tony, I'd say it's pretty appropriate. Now come on.'

With an exaggerated, melodramatic sigh, Tony walked reluctantly towards his boss and moved to drape himself over his lap.

'Lose the jeans.'

Tony squawked.

'You can keep your shorts.'

Tony sighed again, and lowered his jeans to his knees and awkwardly arranged himself across Gibbs's knees.

Even through the thin cotton fabric of his boxers, he could feel the uncharacteristic plush fabric of the Frosty costume, and the soft fabric tickled the exposed skin of his thighs.

'Something funny, DiNozzo?'

Tony hadn't realized that he'd giggled out loud.

'Frosty tickles, Boss.'

Gibbs apparently wasn't as amused as Tony was by that sentiment, because a moment later he felt the cardboard tube land hard against his ass.

'Ow!'

'Still tickle, DiNozzo?'

'Actually, yeah, Boss, the fur suit still tickl... OW!'

The spanking continued, Tony yelping loudly at each hard swat. Gibbs didn't stop until there were tears streaming down his face.

'Keep your mind on the job, Tony, or we'll be having this conversation again,' he warned him, brusquely dumping him back onto his own feet.

'Get started on the interview with Gregorvich,' Gibbs ordered, striding towards the door, Frosty's head once more tucked under his arm.

'Where are you going to be,' Tony choked out, still trying to catch his breath.

'I'll be there as soon as I get out of this damn thing!'


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's hope for a reprieve while Gibbs changed out of his costume was dashed when the older man stepped into the conference room, still wearing the oversized velveteen jumpsuit and carrying the manically-grinning head under one arm as if it were a military cover.

Gibbs deposited the head on the table in the middle of the room, and strode towards one of the small side tables. Tony watched him curiously.

His curiosity turned to dismay when he realised that Gibb's target was a large ornamental arrangement of pine branches and red and white carnations, with a few bright red dogwood branches stuck in at interesting angles for added dimension.

Gibbs wordlessly plucked one of the dogwood branches out of the planter and turned towards him.

'Boss... please...'

Gibbs ignored his desperate plea and gestured impatiently towards the table.

'A switch? C'mon...' he tried again.

'Seems pretty appropriate to me, DiNozzo. It's what naughty children find in their stockings...'

'S'posed to be a lump of coal there, Boss...'

'Not in the South,' Gibbs replied with a smirk. 'Ask Abby, if you don't believe me.'

'Abby would _like_ the switch, Boss,' he grumbled, drawing a brief bark of laughter. 'And you're not exactly Santa Claus.'

'Close enough,' Gibbs retorted, gesturing disgustedly at his costume. 'Come on.'

With an exaggerated, melodramatic sigh, Tony turned towards the table.

'Lose the jeans.'

Tony nodded, expecting the order. He pushed his jeans and his boxers down to his knees and bent over.

The first stroke with the switch took his breath away. He scrabbled for something to hang onto, but the highly polished conference table offered no purchase. The second lash had him throwing back his head and howling in pain. Gibbs whipped him half a dozen times, raising angry red welts across his ass. There was a slight pause and Tony started to push himself upright, but found himself held in place. Without warning, a blaze of hellish fire burned across the back of his thighs, followed immediately by another. Tony shrieked, and lay panting on the table long after Gibbs released him.

Finally, he got shakily to his feet and retrieved his clothing.

'That really hurt, Boss,' he complained.

'Then maybe next time you should keep your mind on the job. Get started on the interview with Gregorvich. I'll be there as soon as I get out of this thing,' Gibbs ordered, striding towards the door, Frosty's head once more tucked under his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony's hope for a reprieve while Gibbs changed out of his costume was dashed when the older man stepped into the conference room, still wearing the oversized velveteen jumpsuit and carrying the manically-grinning head under one arm as if it were a military cover.

Gibbs deposited it on the table before pulling out a chair and sitting down. Tony watched him warily, hoping that Gibbs just intended to have a little chat with him.

To his dismay, Gibbs merely glared at him and waved his hand in a beckoning gesture.

'You're not serious!'

'Get over here, Tony.'

'But...'

'NOW, Tony!'

'Over your knee? Like a kid?'

'Considering how you acted at that damn party, Tony, I'd say it's pretty appropriate. Now come on.'

With an exaggerated, melodramatic sigh, Tony walked reluctantly towards his lover and moved to drape himself over his lap.

'Lose the jeans.'

Tony turned towards him with a pleading look in his eyes. He was under no illusions that this was going to be a punishment spanking, not a pleasurable one. And when Gibbs spanked for real, it hurt enough over his clothing. He definitely didn't want one of Gibbs's bare-skinned spankings.

Gibbs just glared at him some more. Tony reluctantly undid his jeans and let them fall to his knees, smothering a whimper.

'And the shorts.'

This time Tony really did whimper, sliding his silk boxers down over his hips and manoeuvring awkwardly into position.

Gibbs muscled thighs felt solid and familiar underneath him, but the soft tickle of the Frosty suit was unlike anything he'd experienced before. And even though it was a punishment spanking, he found himself shifting against the furry fabric, enjoying the way it felt against his sensitive skin. A moment later, the same fluffy softness ghosted over his upturned ass, and he realised that Gibbs was caressing him gently with a massive, Frosty-gloved hand.

'Come, and you'll regret it,' Gibbs whispered in his ear.

Tony whimpered again.

A second later he felt the sharp sting of his lover's palm landing hard against his sensitized skin, followed by another furry touch. Another hard swat. Another caress.

Tony realised that Gibbs had removed one of the oversized mittens and was using his bare hand to spank him, the hard swats quickly warming his ass and turning it into a blaze of pain. But each stinging slap of flesh against flesh was interspersed with a gentle touch with a still-gloved hand, the soft fabric teasing and exciting him, and making his already-tender ass even more sensitive for the next spank. He groaned, grinding against Gibbs's lap, not caring that his lover would know what he was doing.

'I told you, Tony... you'll regret it if you come from this.'

Tony let out a little mewl of frustration and bit down hard on his lip, trying to rein in his arousal.

The next furry caress was slower and longer, as if Gibbs was deliberately tormenting him. Which, of course, Tony realised, was exactly what his lover was doing. He groaned again, more loudly this time.

When he felt a fat, furry finger tracing a slow trail between his cheeks, he almost lost it, squirming desperately, needing release.

A final pair of hard slaps landed agonisingly on his tortured flesh, and, finally, it was over. Tony panted, trying to regain control.

'Well done, Tony. I'm proud of you.'

It was another long moment before Tony had caught his breath enough to stagger to his feet, glaring teary-eyed as his tormenter.

'Get started on the interview with Gregorvich. I'll be there as soon as I get out of this thing,' Gibbs ordered, striding towards the door, Frosty's head once more tucked under his arm.

Tony stared after him, incredulous that his lover would move on so efficiently, without even a kiss. He was so busy pouting that he almost missed Gibbs's last words before the door swung shut.

'What do you say we ask the Director about keeping this thing?'


End file.
